Dépendant des autres
by Sasu-chan 3
Summary: / EN RÉÉCRITURE / Dans le monde, il y a les gens normaux, acceptés par la société et les personnes différentes qui en sont exclues. Moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, je fais parti de ces gens différents, malgré le faite qu'avant, je faisais parti moi-même de la normalité. Mais ce changement apporte-t-il un quelconque prix à ma nouvelle vie ?
1. Prologue

_Titre : Dépendant des autres_  
_Pairing : Naru/Sasu_  
_Rating : M_  
_Genre : Yaoï, Humor, Hurt, Comfort_  
_Crédit : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, l'histoire provient de mon imagination._

_Note de l'auteur : Voilà ma toute première fiction sur ce cite. J'espère que vous apprécierez mon travail à sa juste valeur !_  
_J'ai écris cette fiction sur les handicapés car je trouve ça dure de les juger alors qu'ils sont comme nous tous des êtres humains. C'est un sujet qui me tiens vraiment à coeur et je veux montrer au monde entier (je m'emballe un peu mais c'est ce que je veux vraiment) ce que les handicapés endurent tout les jours, et aussi leur ressenti, même si je ne ressens pas se qu'ils ressentent._

_Je veux vraiment faire passer un message positif, qui pourrait ouvrir des esprits bien trop fermés._

_Car, pour tous le monde, les insultes, les injures sont très dure à encaisser. Et c'est ce que je montre dans cette fanfiction. Encore une fois, j'espère que vous apprécierez mon travail._

* * *

PROLOGUE,

Les paupières closes, j'essaie désespérément de trouver le sommeil, en vain. Je bouge dans mon lit et une sensation désagréable me prend.

_Je me sens mal. Affreusement mal. _

Nauséeux même. Je veux me lever mais je n'y arrive pas. Je sens comme des poids m'empêcher de faire le moindre geste. Quelque chose me gène, me perturbe même, mais là encore, je ne sais pas ce que ça peut bien être… Je me repositionne comme j'étais avant et j'attends un peu que le temps passe. J'essaye de nouveau de m'endormir, mais là encore, je n'y arrive pas. Il y a un truc qui me tracasse. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Pris dans un élan de comprendre se qui cloche, je tente d'ouvrir les yeux. Pas moyen. C'est comme ci mon corps ne m'obéissait pas. C'est une drôle de sensation. Cela fait peur.

_Alors j'attends._ J'attends dans mon lit de fortune que Morphée me prenne dans ces grands bras rassurant et qu'il me berce pour l'éternité.

[...]

Le soleil se trouve déjà haut dans le ciel, et je continu de le regarder dormir.

_Il a une tête affreuse. _

Sa peau est pâle comme un linge. Non, elle est plutôt blafarde, semblable à un cadavre. Son visage, qui était si pulpeux, est devenu terne. Ces lèvres autrefois charnues et tentatrices et qui abordaient des sourires mesquins se sont transformées en des bouts de peau fripées, où les grimaces de détresse s'enchaînaient les unes derrières les autres. Elles sont devenues gercées et desséchées. Il possède des énormes poches noires en dessous de ces yeux inexpressifs et son corps ? ...

Son corps auparavant musclé et magnifiquement taillé est devenu maigre et svelte. Beaucoup trop mince à mon goût. Il a beaucoup changé. Il a tellement changé que je ne le reconnais même plus… Mon petit frère, l'idéal d'un dieu grec, qui faisait fantasmer autant les filles que les garçons est devenu une pauvre loque complètement dénuée de force et de courage.

_Comment a-t-il pu changer en si peu de temps ?_

* * *

_Voilà la fin du prologue que j'ai réécris. Je le trouve un peu mieux qu'avant. Vraiment._  
_Cela me redonne même l'envie de la continuer ! _

_Bref, je vous remercie de prendre le temps de lire mes écrits et surtout, de les commenter._

_Sasu-chan3._

* * *

A suivre : Chapitre 1, Écœuré de soi


	2. écoeuré de sois

_Note de L'auteur : Je ne vais pas vous mentir, voici la réécriture du premier chapitre de Dépendant des autres, qui est nettement mieux rédigé que celui d'avant. Il est aussi plus long et beaucoup plus structuré. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer ! si oui, dites-le dans les commentaires !_  
_Je vous remercie aussi pour vos reviews, elles me fond très plaisir et me permettent de me donner à fond dans ce que je fais. Vraiment. Et toutes ces views me touchent aussi énormément et me donnent courage pour la suite !_

_Sur-ce, je laisse la place au chapitre un._

* * *

CHAPITRE 1, Écœuré de soi.

_Je ne me supporte pas._

Je me dégoûte et me répugne. Mon corps me dégoûte et me fait pitié. Il est horrible, effrayant. C'est insupportable de me savoir dans un état aussi pitoyable que celui-là. Je suis maigre et moche, j'ai la peau tellement pâle qu'on pourrait me comparer à un mort, mes veines ressortent tellement que cela en devient même écœurant. Je ne peux pas me regarder, car tout en moi m'inspire la pitié.

_Mon corps tout entier me fait pitié._

Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Franchement, je me le demande...

Je me déteste.

Je suis en colère, je sais que c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui ai tout détruit. Je le sais, c'est ma faute.

Si je n'avais rien dit ce jour-là, on serait resté un peu plus longtemps et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Mais j'ai fais le con et voilà où j'en suis à présent. Couché dans un lit d'hôpital, avec en guise de pied gauche, un plâtre et un joli moignon au genou droit, montrant un magnifique mollet inexistant. Franchement quoi dire de mieux ?  
Alors j'évite les miroirs. J'évite aussi de me toucher, qu'on me touche et le plus important de me regarder.

_Car je suis immonde. _

Car maintenant, je suis un infirme. Car je suis un putain d'assister. J'ai besoin de gens autour de moi pour qu'on s'occupe de moi. Alors qu'auparavant, je n'avais pas besoin de ce traitement de faveur. Je ne faisais pas parti de ce rang-là. Celui des handicapés. Je pouvais marcher, courir, sauter... Alors que maintenant ça met impossible...

\- _Oh monsieur Uchiwa, vous êtes réveillé ? C'est super, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?_ S'exclama l'infirmière personnel du brun, _Vous savez, on dit que demain est un autre jour, et puis le soleil est au rendez-vous, pourquoi ne pas faire une petite promenade ?_ Continua-t-elle sans attendre de réponse du garçon. Après tout, c' était toujours comme ça avec lui. _Ça vous fera du bien, vous savez ! L'air frais est toujours meilleur que de rester enfermé dans cette chambre, en plus je me demande comment vous faites pour y rester constamment..._ Constata-t-elle tout en continuant son récit.

Elle avait l'habitude que le jeune brun ne réponde pas quand elle lui parlait, mais c'était toujours mieux de parler avec un patient que de s'occuper de lui sans un mot. Quitte à faire la conversation toute seule. Et même s'il ne répondait pas, elle savait qu'il l'écoutait.

\- _Hn._

Le garçon poussa un pauvre petit bruit depuis le tout début de la conversation avec la jeune demoiselle. Même si ce n'était pas grand chose, elle fut ravie de voir un peu l'entrain du jeune patient.

\- _Bien, je constate que tout va pour le mieux. Avez-vous mal quelques parts monsieur Uchiwa ?_ Demanda la jeune infirmière en espérant que le jeune homme continu à lui parler. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il participe à une conversation, et quand il émet, même un minuscule petit bruit, il fallait le prendre ne compte comme s'il demandait quelque chose ou bien comme s'il parlait. À son plus grand malheur, le brun remua juste la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation. Tant pis, la prochaine fois, elle va y arriver !

\- _Tant mieux alors ! C'est une très bon signe ! Cela veut dire que vous serez de nouveau sur pied !_

L'homme couché dans le lit d'hôpital se crispa à la phrase de la petite infirmière inconsciente de l'ampleur de ces paroles. Mort de rire. Comment il peut être "sur pied" comme elle le disait si bien, alors qu'il lui manque des membres !? Malgré la colère du brun envers l'infirmière, il ne fit rien et elle continua son monologue tout en s'occupant de lui. Elle passa de l'autre côté du lit et remis les draps correctement sur le brun.

\- _Ah oui ! V__otre petit déjeuné ! Je vous ai apporté un café noir sans sucre comme vous l'aimé tant. Je me suis aussi permise de vous donnez quelques petits gâteaux et des fruits pour l'accompagner_. Dit-elle tout en lui servant son modeste repas sur son plateau roulant._ Après votre repas, je vous ferais prendre une douche rapide histoire de vous sentir plus à l'aise, d'accord ?_ Continua-t-elle

Le patient grogna mais ne refusa pas d'aller à la douche. Le jeune homme détestait être touché et elle le savait. À chaque fois, il faisait des crises, il criait, hurlait et se débattait avec hargne et désespoir pour ne pas à avoir à subir cet indignation, comme il le disait souvent. Elle ne comprenait pas son mal-être, car elle n'était pas comme lui, mais elle savait qu'il souffrait énormément de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Et elle avait mal pour lui, car c'était une personne gentil qui ne méritait pas se qu'il a subit.

\- _Je suis contente que vous ne me criiez plus dessus rien quand entendant le mot douche. Vous avez fait un grand pas en avant vous savez ? Et ça aussi c'est formidable !_

La jeune infirmière sourit à son patient tandis qu'il buvait son café. Oui, sa journée commençait plutôt bien. Elle annonça qu'elle avait fini de le déranger pour le moment et elle sortit de la pièce avec toutes les affaires qui servait à s'occuper de lui sans oublier de lui souhaiter un bon petit déjeuné. Enfin un bon petit déjeuné était un bien grand mot. Il buvait toujours sa tasse de café avec lenteur, dégustant la saveur excise, mais affreusement amère de la solution. Et puis c'était tout. Il ne touchait plus à rien sur son plateau, jusqu'au repas du midi. Elle le savait puisque tous les jours c'était pareil. Dans le couloir, elle croisa son frère aîné, avec qui elle discuta de l'état croissant du jeune homme malgré son éternel mutisme. Puis elle le laissa rejoindre son frère.

[...]

Trois petit coups se firent entendre et Itachi se présenta devant moi sans même attendre que je l'autorise à rentrer. De toute façon il n'a jamais attendu pour entrer dans ma chambre, je ne vois pas pourquoi il le ferait maintenant. Le silence s'abat dans la pièce alors que je continu a boire mon café.

\- _Que dirais-tu d'une balade dans le parc de l'hôpital après t'être lavé ?_ Me demanda Itachi, _ça te changera les idées._

J'hausse les épaules et fini mon breuvage d'une traite. Je n'ai même pas le temps de poser ma tasse sur le plateau que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser passer l'infirmière. Eh merde.

\- _Bien ! J'espère que vous êtes prêt pour votre douche monsieur Uchiwa !_ Me dit-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

Depuis le temps qu'elle me lave, elle me connait sous toutes les coutures alors autant ne pas faire de chichi et terminer au plus vite ce qu'elle veut faire pour qu'elle me fiche la paix après. Je soupire et je me mets assis dans mon lit alors qu'elle m'apporte mon fauteuil à côté du lit. Je déteste vraiment la séance douche !

[...]

L'air soufflait doucement sur le jardin de l'hôpital faisant bouger les feuilles et les fleurs. La matinée venait à peine de commencer et peu, voir personne ne se promenait dans l'immense jardin de l'hôpital. Sasuke et Itachi se baladaient, le plus grand poussant le plus jeune. Pas un mot n'avait été échangé depuis la sortie de Sasuke de la salle d'eau. Le silence qui régnait était calme et reposant. Tout était fait pour que le jeune brun se sente mieux. Itachi faisait vraiment tout pour que son petit frère se sente à l'aise et bien dans son corps depuis l'accident. Il s'occupait de lui chaque jour, faisait tout pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul. Il avait pris des congés pour passer du temps avec son petit frère et qu'il se remettre pour le mieux de son traumatisme. Même si c'était dur, Sasuke avançait toujours un peu plus dans la voie de la guérison. Physique, dans un premier temps.

À la moitié du chemin, Itachi avait commencé à parler de tout et de rien, de ce qu'il avait fait au travail avant de prendre ses congés, de comment se passait sa vie de couple avec Konan, sa nouvelle petite amie ou encore que des amis du plus jeune avaient apportés les cours de celui-ci à la maison et en demandant s'il se rétablissait. Il voulait que son frère sache qu'il ne serait pas seul et qu'il avait déjà des amis sur qui compter pour l'aider à avancer.

\- _Je pense que pour tes examens de fin d'année s'est foutu._ Commença le plus vieux de but en blanc

Le petit brun se crispa suite aux mots de son frère. Mais il garda tout de même le silence.

\- _Il vaudrait même que tu pense à redoubler pour rattraper cette demi année de perdu._ Continua-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse.  
\- _Oui, mais j__e pourrais toujours rattraper cette demi année maintenant et passer mes examens cette année, c'est des choses simples qu'on fait de toute façon..._ Expliqua le jeune qui était assis dans son fauteuil.

Itachi n'insista pas plus sur ce sujet sensible pour Sasuke. Tant pis s'il se vautrait, il repasserait les examens l'année suivante. Un autre silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Itachi changea de chemin et sorti du parc pour en faire le tour.

\- _Sasuke, je vais encore te gonfler avec ça mais j'aimerais vraiment que..._ Recommença Itachi en se faisant interrompre pas son cadet.  
\- _On en a déjà parlé et c'est non, tu le sais alors ne reviens pas dessus._ Se braqua le plus jeune. Encore.

Le silence revient à la charge. Mais il était plus pesant que le précédent. C'est pas bon. Mais Il faut bien tenter le coup. Itachi arrête le fauteuil de Sasuke et me mets face à lui. Il active les freins et attend que son cadet le regarde enfin. Quand ce fut fait il répliqua.

\- _T__u en as besoin Sasuke ! C'est pour ton bien ! _

Sasuke se rétracta dans sa chaise. Oui il le savait qu'il en avait besoin. Mais il n'avait pas envie de faire une chose aussi dégradante. Sa fierté en prendrait un coup. Et il ne le supporterait jamais.

\- _Et je sais à quoi tu pense Sasuke, mais tu sais, __il en voit tous les jours des gens comme toi, et même des gens dans un état encore pire ! Je ne vois pas où est la honte dans tout ça !_ Itachi regarda son petit frère s'énerver contre lui.  
\- _De toute façon je sais marcher alors pourquoi réapprendre ?_

Aussi têtu qu'une mule c'est pas possible ! Itachi se masse l'arrêt du nez et soupire de désespoir.

\- _Tu ne sais pas marcher avec une prothèse, mais si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave, tu resteras en fauteuil toute ta vie. Et tout le monde verra que tu est handicapé. Je pense que ce n'est pas se que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?_

Sasuke, pris au dépourvu, blêmit. Non, bien sûr que ce n'est pas ça qu'il voulait. Il voulait encore être vu comme quelqu'un de normal. Pas comme un handicapé. Alors autant mourir que de rester en fauteuil !

\- _Je voudrai au moins que tu essaies de faire une séance de rééducation avec ta prothèse d'accord ? Et si tu ne veux vraiment pas en porter, on abandonne, ok ? C'est ta seul solution pour paraître normal. Et je sais que c'est ce que tu veux. _

Le cadet soupire, dépité. C'est que son frère avait raison. Il était obligé, en quelque sorte, s'il voulait paraître normal.

\- _Je t'ai pris une heure cet après-midi pour essayer, d'accord ? Alors tu vas me faire plaisir d'écouter ce que le rééducateur te dira et tu feras se qu'il te demandera, c'est bien compris !?_

Sasuke soupira encore une fois mais ne fit rien pour contre dire son aîné. Après cette discussion, les deux frères remontèrent jusqu'à la chambre du plus jeune. Sasuke s'était mis à lire les cours que son frère avait gentiment apportés pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas trop. Le temps défilait à toute allure pour le brun qui commençait peu à peu à perdre toute concentration sur ses cours, alors qu'il abandonna le projet de voir ce que ces amis avaient fait et il alluma la télévision pour essayer de se détendre, ce qui était peine perdu quand son repas du midi arriva. Il allait bientôt devoir faire ce qu'il redoutait le plus, réapprendre à marcher.

Alors que Sasuke commença a picorer dans son assiette, Itachi rentra dans la chambre qu'il avait quitté un peu plutôt, en compagnie de Tsunade, une grande médecin blonde, à forte poitrine et qui paraissait plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant et Sasuke déglutit. Il était dans la merde !

* * *

A suivre : Chapitre 2, Un effort entraîne toujours un résultat !


	3. Un effort entraîne toujours un résultat

_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour, bonsoir, voilà le chapitre deux réécris, corrigé et restructuré ! _  
_J'ai à peine publié le nouveau prologue et le premier chapitre que j'ai déjà plus de 100 views en quelques heures ! J'en reviens pas ! Je me dis que mon travail est quand même vu et peut-être apprécié et j'en suis fier. Ça me motive même pour corriger la suite qui est encore médiocre !_

_Oui, la syntaxe est nul, il y a des fautes d'orthographe et de frappe aussi. Mais je tiens à dire que je me suis amélioré. Et maintenant, avec du recule et la relecture de mon histoire, j'ai vu toutes ces fautes que je n'avais pas vu avant, quand j'ai publié ces chapitres. _  
_Je ne peux pas dire qu'il n'y a même plus de fautes dans ceux que j'ai de nouveau publié. Mais si je les relis plus tard et qu'il y en a, je les remarquerais car j'aurais encore évolué. _

_C'est ce que j'aime chez l'homme : ça perpétuelle évolution ! Et cet apprentissage ne peut que être bénéfique ! _

_Bref, je vous laisse avec ça et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture de ce chapitre._

* * *

CHAPITRE 2, Un effort entraîne toujours un résultat.

Je mange mon repas le plus doucement possible, mais je ne peux pas m'échapper.

Tsunade et Itachi discutent gaiement à mes côtés sans se soucier de moi. Et à mon plus grand malheur, ils sont plus proches de la porte que je ne le suis. Je n'ai aucune issue possible et cela me déprime encore plus. Je soupire de désespoir. La nourriture est tellement dégueulasse que je n'arrive même pas à l'avaler. Mon angoisse m'en empêche aussi. Tout ce que j'ingurgite reste comme coincé dans ma gorge. Même avec de l'eau, les aliments ne passent pas.

Résigné et complètement abattu, j'éteints la télévision, ce qui apporte toute l'attention sur moi.

La doctoresse me regarde avec un doux sourire qui me fait froid dans le dos. C'est censé être un sourire rassurant, mais je le vois faux, comme ci ce sourire était empli de pitié et d'excuse.

C'est une chose que je ne veux surtout pas. _La pitié des gens._

_Car elle me dégoûte. _

Je n'ai pas besoin de ces sentiments à la con ! Je durcis mon regard face au médecin et lui fais signe que j'étais près. Itachi pris mon... Mon fau... Le fauteuil et l'approche du lit. Il avance ses bras vers moi mais je les rejette avec ma main.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide, car je suis Sasuke Uchiwa et je sais me débrouiller seul !_

Je m'appuie de toutes mes forces sur mes bras pour me mettre debout, sur la... Seule... Jambe... Valide qu'il me reste.

J'ai du mal à me retenir et rester debout sur un seul de mes membres est vraiment inconfortable. C'est aussi très fatigant. Je fais de mon mieux pour essayer de me mettre assis dans la chaise sans tomber, ce qui se révèle impossible sans l'aide de quelqu'un, car à peine j'ai posé une de mes mains sur l'accoudoir de la chaise, celle-ci se recula et je m'écroula à terre, sur les fesses.

Tout c'est passé si vite que personne n'a réagit. Y compris moi. Et résultat, je me retrouve les fesses sur le sol froid de ma chambre de merde. Ma colère se fraye petit à petit un chemin dans mon tout mon être.

Et se relever pour moi est impossible maintenant. Je tape le sol avec mes mains pour essayer d'évacuer ma colère. Fichu chaise de merde ! Pourquoi il on conçu ça comme ça aussi !? Mon frère, qui s'est précipité sur moi, m'aide à me relever et la doctoresse rapproche la chaise qui c'est enfuit, puis je m'assois, complètement énervé, et honteux que moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, n'avait pas réussi à s'asseoir sur un minable petite chaise et qui en lus de ça, était tombé par terre devant du monde.

_Mon état est pitoyable. _

_Je suis pitoyable._

Et le pire, c'est que mon calvaire n'était pas fini car, je devais encore sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre la salle de rééducation.

La doctoresse essaie de me rassurer en me disant que pour ne pas me brusquer, avec Itachi, ils avaient réservé la salle de rééducation pendant que les autres patients prenaient leur repas. Et que donc, il n'y aurait presque personne dans les couloirs. Je ne réponds même pas à sa remarque et tire toujours la tronche.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, pendant le trajet, on ne croisa que des docteurs avec leurs sourires hypocrites ou des infirmières qui me regardaient avec des yeux compatissants. D'autres se permettaient même de reluquer mon frère.

Mais, à chaque fois que quelqu'un posait un simple regard sur nous, il le retirait vite à la vue du mien, froid et distant, promettant mille et une souffrance s'il osait refaire attention à nous. Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps et nous nous somme vite retrouvés dans la salle.

[...]

Ça faisait à peu près une demi-heure qu'on était arrivé là et je vois Sasuke peiner à tenir debout avec sa prothèse. Je sais que ça ne s'apprend pas en un jour, mais voir son visage si maigre grimacer et des gouttes de sueurs perlées sur son front me fais mal. J'aurais aimé être avec lui le soir de l'accident, car peut-être que tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Mais c'était la vie et maintenant je voudrais tout faire pour que mon petit frère ait une vie normale.

Je le regarde faire des efforts malgré son handicap, je vois ses bras qui grelottent sous son poids comme s'ils allaient lâcher à un moment ou à un autre, ces veines apparaissent dues à tous ses efforts physiques. Mais malgré tout, je le trouve beau. J'ai la nette impression que ces cheveux ont reprit de la couleur, qu'il a aussi reprit du poids. Ce qui est pour moi, un grand soulagement car ça prouve qu'il tient encore à la vie. Il s'accroche désespérément à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

_Et ça me rend heureux. _

_Car, après ça, j'en suis sûr qu'il sera devenu plus fort._

[...]

Cela fait une bonne heure et demie maintenant qu'on travaille Sasuke et moi et il a fait des progrès vertigineux !

Il tient parfaitement en équilibre avec sa prothèse et il peut même marcher ! Sur une très courte courte distance serte, mais il marchait quand même.

Et je trouve ça merveilleux. Itachi lui avait un peu forcé la main ce matin pour qu'il vienne faire au moins une séance et il se débrouillait déjà comme un chef ! En plus, je vois aussi qu'un tout petit sourire qu'aucune des infirmières n'avaient encore jamais vu, se former sur ces lèvres et qui étirait son visage laiteux.

Ce n'est vraiment pas une mauvaise chose qu'il soit venu aujourd'hui.

Alors que je lui dis qu'il avait fait du bon travail durant tout l'heur et il pouvait se reposer car son entraînement l'avait sûrement fatigué, il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a demandé s'il pouvait rester encore un peu.

Ça m'a choqué mais un petit sourire s'est dessiné sur mes lèvres. Je n'ai pu qu'accepter sa requête.

Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait que je reste pour l'aider et comme s'il voulait me faire avoir un AVC, il me confirma d'un hochement de tête.

C'est avec un doux sourire que je lui donne comme nouvel exercice de se mettre assis par terre, avec sa prothèse en place. C'est pas une chose simple, mais avec de l'entraînement et beaucoup de courage, c'est possible.

Je le vois alors qui commence à chercher une solution pour se mettre parterre, quand, la porte s'ouvre à la volée sur un jeune blond qui criait mon nom à plein poumon. Et comme par magie, Sasuke, déséquilibré par le nouvel arrivant, tomba à terre une nouvelle fois.

_Merde._

[...]

J'erre dans les couloirs de l'hôpital à la recherche la vielle car mon coude me lançait encore. Je m'étais cassé l'articulation lors d'un match de basket il y a quelques mois déjà. Un type m'avait poussé pour ne pas que je marque et manque de pot, c'est mon coude qui avait pris.

J'ai demandé au docteur et aux infirmières où elle pouvait bien être quand elle n'était pas dans son bureau et une infirmière m'indiqua qu'elle était en salle de rééducation avec un patient.

À ce moment-là, je n'écouta plus ce que me disaient les médecins et je me suis précipité en courant vers ma destination. Quand je me suis retrouvé devant la porte, je l'ai ouvert avec la plus grande délicatesse que je connaissais et j'ai crié, malgré moi, le surnom de la vieille.

Toutes les personnes tournèrent la tête vers moi et dans un bruit sourd, un homme tomba les fesses les premières sur le sol.

Je ne pue m'empêcher de réagir et m'approcha de l'homme qui devait à peu près avoir mon âge et lui tendis ma main pour l'aider à se relever.

Il me regarde de ces beaux yeux encres de chine, qui me firent plonger dans un profond océan noir. Je repris contact avec la réalité quand il chassa ma main avec la sienne dans un geste rapide et vif.

Il me scrute avec des yeux menacent. On se regarde sans que l'un ou l'autre bouge quand un autre homme, qui ressemblait quasiment à celui qui était en face de moi, le releva. Ils avaient tous les deux des beaux cheveux noirs et des yeux aussi sombres que la nuit, ce qui contrastait avec leur peau blanche. Le brun qui autre fois était au sol se libéra de l'empire de celui qui le soutenait. Ils semblent être de sa famille vu comme ils sont similaire.

Le petit brun semble être en colère. En fait non, il est en colère. Ces traits sont crispés et il tremble de rage. Nous ne cessons pas de nous regarder, mais bien vite, le brun, qui est aussi plus petit que moi, me contourne avec difficulté.

\- _Tu pourrais t'excuser bâtard, c'est à cause de toi que je suis tombé._ Me cracha le brun

\- _Je n'y suis pour rien tu es tombé tout seul Teme !_ Répliquais-je avec rage

\- _Tu ne serais pas aussi brute avec les objets tu ne m'aurais pas déconcentré !_ Continua le petit brun en se retournant vers moi et dans ces yeux flottaient de la colère

\- _Qui tu traites de brute, nain de jardin !?_ M'écriais-je mécontent d'être traité ainsi de brute

\- _Calmez-vous ! On est dans un hôpital !_ Cria Tsunade face aux deux jeunes, _Naruto va m'attendre dans mon bureau !_

\- _Mais Baa-chan, ..._ Commençais-je

\- _Maintenant !_ Cria-t-elle, encore plus fort

Après quelque seconde à regarder la vieille, je fis ce qu'elle me demanda et quitta la pièce en fermant plus doucement la porte derrière moi.

[...]

Sasuke était de retour dans sa chambre.

Il était énervé contre ce blond qui avait réduit ses efforts à néant.

Il ne voulait plus refaire de séance s'il était encore dérangé de la sorte quand il se concentrait ! Il avait rallumé la télé pour tenter de se focaliser sur autre chose que sur ce blond qui avait défoncé la porte de la salle.

Quand il avait tourné la tête vers lui, il s'était senti, … Embêter ? Honteux ? Nerveux ? Il ne savait pas mais, c'était de sa faute s'il était tombé !

Il ne voulait plus revivre ce genre de rencontre dans ce genre de circonstance. S'il devait se rééduquer la nuit pour ne plus voir personne il le ferait ! En attendant qu'il se calme, Itachi, qui était assis à ces côtés regardait avec lui la télévision, sans piper mots pour laisser la tension retomber.

* * *

A suivre : Chapitre 3, Cauchemar sur cauchemar.


	4. Cauchemar sur cauchemar

_Note de l'auteur : Voilà le chapitre trois, corrigé et reformulé. Je suis vraiment content de ma progression plutôt rapide. Je le suis tellement que j'aimerais que les autres chapitre s'écrivent dans un rythme similaire ! Mdr._

_Mais bon, les premiers chapitres étaient déjà écrit, il fallait juste les corriger, les restructurer et reformuler certaines phrases.. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont aussi vite sorti !_

_Bref, je vais arrêter de parler -ou plutôt d'écrire- et vous laissez lire ce chapitre réécrit !_

_Sasu-Chan3._

* * *

CHAPITRE 3, Cauchemar sur cauchemar.

_... Il faisait sombre et froid ce soir, ce début de printemps était vraiment rude... Je supportais bien mon pull bleu nuit et ma veste. C'était comme ci l'hiver voulait revenir en force, nous prendre dans ces bras et nous embrasser... Je suis bien content d'être enfin en week-end, même si, d'un autre côté, je ne le suis pas._

_Pas que mes amis soient chiants, mais presque. Suigetsu et Karin n'ont pas arrêté de se prendre la tête toute la semaine, pour un oui ou pour un non. C'était encore pire que d'habitude. _

_Mais ce qui me dérangeait le plus, c'est que ce soir encore, mon père avait été invité à une des soirées que sa boite organisait. Et qui disait soirée, disait qu'on était tous invités sans échappatoire possible... À mon plus grand désarroi, ces soirées étaient peuplées de personnes toutes aussi riches les unes que les autres. _

_Quoi de plus normal quand soi-même on faisait partie de ce rand ?_

_Mais je les détestais, car elles étaient ennuyantes, bruyantes et je ne devais cesser de faire l'hypocrite._

_Le pire c'était de l'être devant toutes les filles que j'avais le malheur de croiser. Je ne trouvais rien d'attirant en elles, ma vue exposée à leur poitrine naissante me laissait indifférent, et leurs cris incessants me perforaient les tympans. Car oui, elles étaient intéressées par moi que pour ma beauté et mon nom de famille. _

_Qui ne rêvait pas de devenir un Uchiwa !? _

_Je pouvais sentir le regard de toutes ces saintes ni touche sur mon dos caché par mon pull bleu nuit ainsi que sur mes fesses délicieusement galbées par mon pantalon noir qui enserrait mes cuisses amoureusement. La pire atrocité c'était d'aller voir ces « charmantes » demoiselles en chaleur pour les draguer. Car en plus de devoir venir, je devais aussi les « courtiser ». Même si cela ne m'enchantait pas plus que ça, j'étais obligé, tout simplement car c'était dans ces soirées que je devais rencontrer ma « future épouse »... Après avoir, pour mon plus grand bonheur, salué quelques jeunes demoiselles, proche de la centaine, je fis savoir à ma mère que j'en avais marre et que je voulais partir..._

[...]

Le son de la télévision coupait l'audition d'une respiration qui commença à se hacher. Une pellicule de sueur prit possession du corps, encore mou de l'homme, qui après quelques secondes se tendit.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur une seconde silhouette qui s'empressa d'accourir vers le lit, apeurée.

[...]

_La fuite, il fallait que je prenne la fuite ! _

_La peur me collait à la peau et le vent claquait mon visage rougi. Je courrais de mon mieux, faisant abstraction aux hurlements de terreur et de douleur qui retentissaient dans mon dos. Des perles salées menaçaient à chaque instant de s'écouler de la commissure de mes yeux. _

_Le vent brisait de plus en plus mon visage neutre, je sentais ma coquille qui se fissurait de part en part. _

_Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, plus moyens d'entendre se qui m'entourais, la peur m'assaillait le ventre et mes jambes se mouvaient toujours plus vite à chaque foulée... Le bruit assourdissant me fait encore sursauter, le craquement d'os se répercute encore et toujours dans ma boite crânienne, sans possibilité de sortir. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans mon dos et je ne veux pas le savoir. Mon cœur me crie de me retourner, mais, ma raison et mon corps ne veulent pas. Un rire se répercute dans la froidure de cette interminable soirée et l'entente un mot me fait changer d'avis, ma tête se tourne avec lenteur et l'image devant moi s'imprime dans ma mémoire. _

_Elle tourne en boucle et défile comme un film sans fin. Mon corps bascule doucement et me fait rencontrer le sol dur et fort me ramenant à la dure réalité. _

_Deux corps gisaient devants moi, entourés de sangs, beaucoup de sang._

_Un sourire se superposa sur le liquide, un bruit retenti, suivit d'une douleur. Mon corps ne bouge plus, je suis encore et toujours là, à la merci de ce sourire qui s'agrandit à chaque seconde. J'hurle désespérément mais c'est comme si aucun sons ne voulaient sortir de ma gorge. _

_Ce même bruit retenti encore... Trois, quatre, cinq fois, je pris pour que tout cela cesse... Six, sept, huit fois, ma tête tourne de plus en plus... Neuf, dix, onze fois, je sens que c'est la fin. Mes yeux se ferment petit à petit et je ressens plus la douleur... Douze, treize fois, c'est le noir..._

[...]

Je voyais Sasuke transpirer et gesticuler pendant son sommeil, faisant monter mon angoisse telle une flèche qui atteignait sa cible. Son visage, qui quelques instants auparavant était serein c'était changé pour devenir plus crispé et montrant une certaine douleur. Ma peur s'accentua quand il commença à gémir de façon crescendo. Je tentais de le réveiller mais en vint, ces bras se heurtaient toujours plus à moi pendant mes efforts.

Je voyais le temps défiler sans que je ne puisse faire quelque chose, quand soudain, mon œil fut attiré par un petit bouton à côté du lit de mon cher petit frère. Sans plus de cérémonie, j'appuyai dessus. Au même instant que je touchais le bouton d'appel des infirmières, un bruit strident retentit dans la pièce, ce qui déclencha, comme par automatisme, le réveil précipité de Sasuke accompagné d'un hurlement de terreur.

[...]

Un petit bip brisa les quelques conversations des infirmières et médecins qui se trouvaient à proximité. Tous les regards se posèrent sur l'appel provenant de la chambre 256. Et suite à quelques paroles, un médecin et une infirmière partirent rejoindre à toute allure la chambre en question alors qu'une autre prit la direction opposée.

[...]

« - _Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe à la fin !?_ Criais-je encore en suivant la vieille de près  
\- _Retourne dans mon bureau Naruto !_ Criait-elle aussi en accélérant plus le pas  
\- _Non ! Pas tant quand tu ne me diras pas ce qui se passe !_ Fis-je en trottinant à ses côtés  
\- _Ça ne te regarde pas, attends-moi dans mon bureau je t'ai dit !_ Continuait-t-elle  
\- _Je veux savoir ! Tu devais t'occuper de moi et tu casses comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui a de plus important ?_ Continuais-je sans écouter aucune des paroles de la vieille »

Je coursais la vielle et une infirmière.  
Ni l'une, ni l'autre ne voulaient me dire ce qui se passait. Tout ce que je voulais moi, c'était que la vieille me soigne ! Mais au lieu de ça, on s'était retrouvé devant une porte où des hurlements retentissaient.

Je me suis arrêté devant cette porte, laissant les deux adultes rentrés à l'intérieur. Je n'étais plus si sûr de vouloir savoir ce qui se passait. Mon regard se focalisa alors sur un homme, assit en face de la porte, la tête dans ces mains. Des cheveux longs et noirs reposaient sur ces épaules, il avait une peau blanche... Très blanche. Il était vraiment pâle. Et surtout, il ressemblait à l'homme qui était dans la salle de rééducation avec la vieille quand je les ai dérangé tout à l'heure.

« - _Que... Que se passe-t-il ?_ Essayais-je, les yeux fixés sur la porte  
\- _... Je sais pas... Je suis rentré, et mon frère... Enfin..._ Commença le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs  
\- _Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?_ Insistais-je en tournant la tête vers lui  
\- _Il bougeait... Mais je n'arrivais pas à le réveiller... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé... Je suis juste parti prendre un jus de fruit... Et je l'ai retrouvé comme ça..._ Le jeune homme commença à sangloter mais il repris de suite la parole, _Je suis pas un bon frère... C'est de ma faute... J'aurais dû être là pour lui..._ L'entendis-je marmonner dans sa barbe, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Malgré tout, je m'accroupi devant lui et lui frictionna le bras droit  
\- _Je... Ce n'est pas ta faute... Tu n'y ai pour rien._ Tentais-je de le rassurer  
\- _C'est faux__... Je voulais pas... Mais je suis responsable de lui... De ces souffrances..._ Continua-t-il encore, de manière confuse »

J'ai attendu avec le mec aux cheveux noirs, assit sur une chaise, devants la porte de la chambre. Une demi-heure, une heure... Le temps défilait sans que personnes n'en sortent.

[...]

J'ai ouvert les yeux aussi lentement que je pouvais, je sentais mes membres engourdis et j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau tournait à deux à l'heure.

Après quelques secondes, je distingua deux voix qui me firent tourner la tête, je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'elles se disaient mais je reconnus sans mal la voix mélodieuse d'Itachi, mais l'autre m'était totalement inconnue. Je la discernais comme grave et rauque, masculine tout en étant douce. Mes yeux cherchaient dans la pièce où se trouvaient les deux intrus qui discutaient, quand tout à coup, mon regard tomba dans un océan bleu intense.

J'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qui se passait autour de moi. C'est seulement quand je sentis un poids qui m'enserra la gorge que je commençais enfin à réalisé où je me trouvais.

Itachi pleurait à torrent dans mon cou et essayait de m'étouffer, à l'aide de ces bras. C'est le rire du mec aux yeux bleus qui fit revenir mon frère à la réalité. Il me laissa reprendre mon souffle et s'excusa de plein de truc dont je ne comprenais même pas la signification tellement j'étais dans les vapes.

« - _Nii-san, je sais pas ce que tu me dis là mais c'est pas grave, ok ?_ Tentais-je, la voix dans le pâté. Mon frère se rejetta une fois de plus sur moi et me serra encore dans ces bras d'une manière étouffante  
\- _Sasuke tu sais pas à quel point tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru te perdre pour toujours ! Ne refais plus jamais ça compris ? Si tu n'étais plus là, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais ! _Me cria-t-il tout d'un coup, me jetant encore plus dans l'incompréhension  
\- _Euh__... D'accord, je ne le referais plus..._ Répondis-je un peu perdu »

Mon regard passa alors d'Itachi à l'autre homme que je ne connaissais pas. Mais son visage et son air d'imbécile me rappelait étrangement quelqu'un... L'inconnu posa subitement son regard sur moi et d'un coup, il prit l'a parole avec un énorme sourire collé au visage.

« - _Salut ! Tu te souviens de moi ? On s'est vu à midi, tu sais, je suis celui qui a ouvert la porte de la salle de rééducation ! _Commença le mec »

Maintenant ça me reviens ! C'est celui qui m'a fais tomber pendant ma séance ! Le vaurien ! Mes nerfs de nouveau piqué à vif, je ne pu que rectifier ces paroles de taré.

« - _Porte que tu as défoncé ouais._ »

Le mec me regarda surprit, puis il sourit encore plus que tout à l'heure.

« - _Mais non elle va très bien !_ _Sasuke c'est ça ? Moi s'est Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, ravi de te rencontrer !_ Redit-il en me tendant sa main, que j'ignora royalement  
\- _Ouais, pas moi._ Terminais-je froidement, voulant couper court à la conversation. _Nii-san, tu peux me ramener à boire ?  
_-_ Un thé ou du café ?_ Me demande mon frère en prenant son porte-monnaie  
\- _Thé._  
\- _Ok, je reviens, en n'attendant pas de bêtise ! Naruto, tu peux surveiller mon petit frère adoré ?_ Continua mon frère en se retournant vers le blond  
\- _Ouais il y a pas de problème !_ S'exclama le blond, m'effrayant presque, j'ai bien dis presque, parce qu'un Uchiwa n'a jamais peur de rien !  
\- _Quoi !? Mais je suis assez... _M'étranglais-je avant que la porte se referme, mais c'était trop tard  
\- _Bien parlons un peu tu veux ?_ Commença le blond qui s'assit sur la chaise à mes côtés  
\- _Non, je veux pas._  
\- _J'ai appris que tu avais 17 ans, moi aussi c'est cool hein ?_ Continuait-il sans se soucier de moi  
\- _Magnifique._  
\- _Tu es aussi au lycée Hashimara Senju ? _Continuait-il encore, même sous mes réponse cinglantes  
-_ Hn._  
\- _C'est super, on est dans le même lycée alors ! Tu fais partie d'un club ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant..._ Recommença-t-il, pour le malheur de mes oreilles  
\- _Non._  
\- _Pourquoi ?_  
\- _Pas envie._  
\- _En tout cas, tu ne parles pas beaucoup..._  
\- _Sans blague._ »

Ce Naruto reprit la parole sans m'inclure dans son dialogue. Moi, je le regardais se faire la conversation tout seul, comme une andouille. Je me pris même à le détailler. Il avait une peau halée et des petites cicatrices sur ces joues. Des cheveux blonds en bataillent ornaient le haut de son crâne et ces grands yeux bleu clair expressifs me fixaient.

Je détournai mon regard pour loucher sur un point imaginaire devant moi. Son regard était hypnotisant. Un petit blanc s'est formé avant que mon frère ne revienne. C'est quand je me retrouvais avec mon gobelet fumant dans les mains que le blond se leva puis me sortit d'un ton tellement naturel « J_e viens te revoir dans deux semaines ! À plus Sas'ke !_ » Avant de quitter la pièce.

Pardon ?  
Je crois que je n'ai pas très bien entendu ? Il reviens me voir ? Non mais il c'est prit pour quoi cet hurluberlu ?  
Je ne veux pas le revoir ! Surtout après ce qu'il m'a fais !

Quand il est sorti, une veine est apparue sur mon front.

* * *

À suivre : Chapitre 4, Retour au monde réel


	5. Retour au monde

_Coucou les gens !_  
_Voilà la sortie du chapitre 4 de "Dépendant des autres" devant vos petits yeux !_  
_Aimez et commentez, je ne mange pas ! Sinon je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews qui me plaise énormément ! ^^_  
_Bonne lecture de ce chapitre !_

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

Deux semaines étaient passées sans que Naruto soit revenu à l'hôpital. Sasuke avait continué de faire des efforts prends ce temps, en rééduquant sa « nouvelle jambe ». Mais je trouvais que la rencontre avec Naruto avait fait quelque chose à mon petit frère chéri.

Il m'avait demandé des informations sur le blond, et comme je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, ne le connaissant pas assez, il m'a demandé que je lui apporte son ordinateur pour effectuer ces recherches lui-même. C'était la première fois que je voyais mon frère vouloir en savoir plus sur quelqu'un et encore plus aller sur Ninbook pour trouver une quelconque information !

Généralement mon petit frère ne s'intéressait à personne, prenant tout le monde de haut, il préférait ignorer tous ceux qui avaient une intelligence inférieure à eux. En fait, il faisait une exception, Suigetsu Hozuki, le mec collant et absolument débile sur tous les bords, qui se crêpait le chignon toute la journée avec Karin Uzumaki.

Mais passons, depuis deux semaines, Sasuke n'avait plus qu'un seul mot à la bouche, et ce mot c'était Naruto...

[...]

Naruto... Naruto... Naru... To... Non pas moyen d'en connaître plus sur lui... Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est un joueur de basket, il fait parti de l'équipe du lycée et que c'est un blond aux yeux bleus de mon âge... Mais pas moyen d'en savoir davantage ! Ça m'énerve ! Il a le même âge que moi mais pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vue dans un des rangs des premières années ? Il aurait redoublé ? Où il m'aurait menti pour se rapprocher de moi ? Pour mon titre ? J'en sais rien mais tout ce que je sais c'est que ça m'obsède ! Quelles sont ces intentions ? Que me veut-il ? Tant de questions sans réponse trottent dans ma tête et je ne peux que penser à ça !

Quand j'y pense, c'est la semaine des examens, il n'est pas là car il les passe ? Quand je pense que je vais certainement devoirs faire un rattrapage ou même pire, devoir redoubler mon année... Si je redouble, je n'aurai plus Suigetsu, ni Karin, ni même Jugo à mes côtés. Je serais seul à la merci de toutes ses sous-merdes qui ne voient que ce qu'ils ont envie de voir... Rannhh ! Comment je vais résister à tout ça moi ?

Bon en attendant il faut que je me lève pour aller aux toilettes... Mon regard se pose sur ma... Jambe en... Métal, je me crispe tout en la prenant, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi c'est à moi que toutes ces choses m'arrivent.  
Je me mets en position assise et place ma jambe dans la prothèse et l'attache pour ne pas la perdre. Quand c'est fais, je cherche du regard ma béquille qui se trouve à côté de mon lit, je la prends puis me mets debout, en appuis sur mes deux membres.

Je passe un pied devant l'autre, tout en m'aidant de ma béquille, je me dirige vers la salle de bain. En deux semaines, j'ai beaucoup progressé. Je peux marcher sur une longue distance, correctement, sans tomber. Le docteur Tsunade m'a même dit que je pourrais rentrer chez moi d'ici deux à trois jours. Rester dans cet hôpital me rend dingue et n'avoir que des pensés pour le blond d'il y a deux semaine encore plus.

Mes besoins fait, je me lave les mains et retourne dans ma chambre. Quand j'ouvre la porte, je me retrouve nez à nez avec… Itachi. Je le regarde perplexe, hier il m'avait dis qu'il ne pourrait pas venir à cause de sa reprise du travail. Il aussi me regarde avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander pourquoi il était là, il me devance et prend la parole en premier.

« - _Prépare tes affaires petit frère, aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! On rentre à la maison !_ »

Stupéfait. Je suis stupéfait. Aucuns mots ne sortent de ma bouche. Je vais rentrer à la maison ? Là ? Maintenant ? Tout de suite ? Itachi me regard toujours avec son sourire qui fait le tour de sa tête. J'ai pas vraiment beaucoup d'affaire, et c'était mieux comme ça. Je prendrais moins de temps pour les mettre dans mon sac. Je me dirige vers ma petite armoire, le plus rapidement que je peux et en sors, avec difficulté, mon sac de voyage. Se débrouiller avec une seule main était plus compliqué que je ne le croyais. Je pose mon sac par terre et essaye de me baisser pour ouvrir la tirette.

Avant de pouvoir accomplir mon geste, je sens une chaleur dans mon dos, je ne doute pas que c'est Itachi qui veut me venir en aide. Il ouvre lui-même la tirette du sac pendants que je me décale sur le côté et que je prenne une petite pille de T-shirt. Et c'est dans cette atmosphère qu'on finit de préparer mon sac et qu'on sort dans la chambre.

[…]

J'inspire profondément une grande quantité d'air puis lève ma nouvelle jambe pour la reposer délicatement sur le sol. Je viens de passer la grande porte de l'hôpital. Je sens le vent s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux et je regard autour de moi. J'ai l'impression de ne plus reconnaître le paysage qui m'entoure. Pour moi tout à changer. La vision que j'avais du monde d'avant c'est transformée. Je ne reconnais plus les bâtiments qui bordent la rue, et pourtant ils sont restés les même dans le fond. Je ne suis resté enfermer que pendant quelque mois alors pourquoi un tel changement ?

Je sens mon corps s'immobiliser sans que je ne contrôle rien. C'est comme s'il agissait seul. Je voudrais bouger, avancer, marcher et rentrer chez moi mais je me sens collé au sol comme fixé par de la super glu. Mon frère continu à marcher devant, je le vois partir seul, sans ce rendre compte de mon absence. C'est alors qu'une image me frappe de plein fouet : le monde à continué d'avancer sans moi. Sans le savoir, j'ai arrêté de vivre, même si ça n'a été que pendant un petit temps, mais la vie à continuer son avancer.

Tout a coup, je me sens lourd, j'aimerais dire à Itachi d'attendre mais je n'arrive pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Mon corps et bloqué sur place et je me sens vide de toutes mes forces. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serais si difficile de revenir en force dans la société. Je me rends compte de l'effort que font ces personnes quand elles reprennent goût au monde et qu'elles recommencent une nouvelle vie active. D'un coup, je me sens stupide d'avoir regardé de haut tout ces gens qui ont tant souffert et qui ont supporté ces jugements.

C'est avec le cœur lourd de ressenti, que je m'oblige à avancer, avec le peu de force qu'il pouvait me rester. J'ai atteins la voiture d'Itachi avec difficulté, quand je suis rentré dedans, j'ai ressenti mes membres engourdis me faire mal, comme si plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais changé à jamais.

[…]

« - _Hey, salut tête de poisson !_

\- …

\- _Ouais ! J'ai une super nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Devine quoi ?_

\- …

\- _Nan je ne veux pas sortir avec toi…_

\- …

\- _Mais fait pas l'imbécile ! C'est à propos de Sasuke-kun !_

\- …

\- _Ouais aujourd'hui, c'est son frère qui me la dit !_

\- …

\- _Ouais rendez-vous devant chez lui à 14 heures, j'ai acheté un petit cadeau pour l'événement ! Appel Jugo pour le prévenir…_

\- …

\- _Ouais salut._ »

[…]

J'ai hâte, j'ai hâte, j'ai hâte ! Revoir Sasuke-kun est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui soit dans se monde ! Ça fait pratiquement 5 mois et demi qu'il est hospitalisé et quand Itachi-kun m'a prévenu de sa sorti, j'ai direct sauté sur l'occasion pour lui acheter un cadeau ! J'espère qu'il va lui plaire ! Il ne reste plus quand attendre les deux autres bouffons et ont pourra aller le voir ! J'aperçois déjà Jugo qui arrive tranquillement accompagné par tête de poisson accroché à son bras et qui saute dans tout les sens, j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas les prévenir…

[…]

J'entends trois petit coups donnés à la porte d'entrer et la sonnette retentir. Je me retourne dans mon canapé et essaye de voir par ma fenêtre qui ce tient devant ma porte. J'ai la flemme phénoménale de me lever et surtout de remettre ma prothèse. Elle me fait mal… Je laisse sonner quelques minutes avant que je me lève, excédé par la répétition du bruit de la sonnette. Je mets doucement ma prothèse et prend ma béquille pour me dirigé à la porte d'entrée. J'ai un petit présentement qui me touche mais je n'en tiens pas compte. Je fais tourner la clé dans la serrure puis tourne doucement la poignée pour ouvrir la porte.

Devant moi, se trouve Suigetsu, Karin et Jugo, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et les joues rougies du au petit vent froid qui mordait dehors. Je pousse un soupir mais les laisse rentrer dans la maison. Même si on pourrait le confondre, je suis content de les voir. Un minuscule sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que je ferme la porte et que je suis mes amis au salon. Je sens que je vais passer une bonne après-midi en leurs compagnies.


	6. Aujourd'hui, je suis perplexe

_Bonsoir tout le monde et désolée de l'attente... Je n'arrivais plus à continuer la fiction par manque de temps, manque d'ambition et à cause de questionnement sur moi-même et tout... Puis le bac a fait son entrée et la nouvelle fiction aussi... Alors je n'ai pas pensé à écrire la suite de cette fiction qui est je vous assure, n'est pas à l'abandon..._

_Voici un petit chapitre transitoire, je pense pas qu'il fera plus de 1000 mots, s'il les dépasse c'est super mais j'y crois pas trop.  
__Je l'avais un peu prévu au tout début de ma fiction, mais j'ai oublier de noté la fin de ce chapitre et comme je ne m'en souviens pas, ce chapitre est devenu un chapitre transitoire, une sorte de réponses au quelques questions qu'on m'a posé, à la Naruto..._

_Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tout ceux qui suivent encore ma fiction et merci pour vos reviews même quand j'écrivais plus !  
_

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

« - _Hier Suigetsu, Karin et Jugo sont venus rendre une petite visite surprise à mon petit frère qui regardait la télé. Il ont passés toute l'après-midi ensemble. Karin a offert un cadeau à Sasuke qui l'a accepté avec un peu de mal puis ils ont parlés pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, tout en montrant tous les chapitres que mon frère avait loupé au lycée. Après les nombreuses plaintes de Suigetsu comme quoi il s'ennuyait, la petite bande c'est mise à jouer au jeux vidéo avant que tout ce petit monde repartent les uns après les autres chez eux._  
\- _Il y a du avoir de l'ambiance chez toi alors !_  
\- _Tu étonne ! Pendant le repas, Sasuke avait l'air plus serein qu'avant, beaucoup heureux aussi. Je pense que d'avoir revus ces amis lui a fait du bien..._  
\- _C'est normal ça, ça va faire combien de mois que Sasuke était hospitalisé ? 5 ou 6 mois ?_  
\- _Ouais à peu près.._  
\- _Avoir de la visite de personne de son âge ne peut que lui faire du bien !_  
-_ En parlant de ça, avec Sasu, on a rencontré un garçon charment à l'hôpital !_  
\- _Ah oui ?_  
\- _Ouais, et je lui ai donné notre adresse et mon numéro de téléphone, il veut absolument faire sortir Sasu de sont renfermement, il a prévu de passer le chercher cette aprèm'..._  
\- _J'espère qu'il va sortir avec..._  
\- _Et moi donc..._ »

[...]

Quelques coups donnés à la porte se firent entendre sur les coups de deux heures et demi de l'après-midi. Konan, la petite-amie d'Itachi est allée ouvrir à la porte. Derrière elle se trouvait un grand blond, la peau mât aux yeux bleu ciel. Celui-ci lui sourit et demanda à voir Sasuke. Konan lui montra avec joie la chambre du petit brun et toqua à la porte pour le prévenir que quelqu'un demandais l'accès. Elle parla quelques minutes avec Sasuke avant de laisser la place à Naruto qui rentra dans la chambre avec la permission de l'adolescent.

« - _Salut Sasuke, je me suis dis, vu qu'il fait super beau aujourd'hui, on pourras allé se promener non ?_  
-_ Désolé mec mais j'ai pas très envie de sor... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_  
\- _Bah je mets ta prothèse ça se vois pas ?_  
\- _Mais... ?_  
\- _Sinon tu ne sortira jamais, aller viens !_  
\- _Pfff..._ »

La prothèse en place, les vêtements mis Naruto et Sasuke sortirent de la maisonnée pour une petite promenade.  
Naruto commença alors à lui parlé de tout et de rien en direction du petit parc où ils pourraient se poser tranquillement. Le petit vent froid de la fin mars s'engouffrait dans les arbres faisant virevolter les feuilles. Après une quinzaine de minute de marche, les deux adolescents s'assirent sur un des banc froid du parc.

« - _Ah et puis tu sais, le jour où tu as fais ton heure de rééducation et que j'ai défoncé la porte, tu t'en souviens hein ? Bah tu verrais comme je me suis fais engueuler par la vielle après, c'était marrant il faut dire ! Je crois qu'elle ne m'a jamais autant frappé dans une journée ! Ha ha ha... Mais je voulais juste qu'elle me soigne mon bras, tu sais, je me le suis cassé en jouant un rude match de basket. Les joueurs en face de moi n'étaient que des tricheurs et tout..._  
\- _Dis Naruto..._  
\- _Ouais ?_  
\- _Pourquoi tu parle beaucoup ?_  
\- _Ouais je sais que je parle beaucoup mais j'y peu rien, j'aime parler avec les personnes que je trouve sympa !_  
\- _Alors tu me trouve sympa ?_  
\- _Ouais et pas qu'un peu ! Tu es juste un peu renfermé sur toi mais si on te connais bien, j'en suis sûr que tu es un chique type !_  
\- _Hm..._  
\- _Je te jure ! Et tu sais, ce même jour tu as aussi fais un malaise ou un truc du genre..._  
\- _Ça s'appelle une crise..._  
\- _Ouais bref on s'en fout ! Bah ce jour-là j'ai soutenu ton frère, il arrêtait pas de dire que c'était de sa faute si tu étais là et d'autre truc que je n'ai pas trop compris parce qu'il marmonnais dans sa barbe... Je l'aime bien aussi ton frère, il a l'air super protecteur avec toi en plus, j'aimerais avec un frère comme lui..._  
\- _Il est gentil mais trop sur mon dos, c'est une vrai maman poule..._  
\- _Ha ha ha ha ! Moi j'aimerais bien avoir une maman poule comme lui._  
\- _Tu n'as pas de frère ou de soeur ?_  
\- _Non, je suis fils unique._ »

Suite à sa phrase, je tourne ma tête et regarde le visage du blond.

[...]

Je tourne le regard vers Naruto qui se trouve devant la porte de chez moi, Il est 17 heures de l'après-midi et le soleil commence à décliner. Le blond me fais un grand sourire, me fait une petite tape sur l'épaule et se retourne et s'en va tranquillement. Quand à moi, je ferme la porte et me dirige vers la cuisine, perplexe. J'y trouve Itachi et sa copine, Konan en train de préparer une tarte aux pommes. Leurs regards se lèvent sur moi tant dis que je prend place à leurs côtés.

« - _Alors Sasu, ta sortie c'est bien passée ?_  
\- _Oui, d'ailleurs il veut revenir demain..._  
\- _C'est super ça, n'est-ce pas Itachi ?_  
\- _Bien sûr !_ »

Encore plus perplexe par leurs comportements, je détourne le regard et me met à fixer la tarte qui est emmenée jusqu'au four.


	7. Une sortie à tes côtés !

_Hello !_  
_Me revoilà avec moi un petit cadeau de noël pour vous ! C'est quoi ? Bah la suite de "Dépendant des autres" pardi ! xD  
__Excusez-moi de cette looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooongue attente mais j'ai attrapé le syndrome de "la panne de l'écrivain"...  
Pas moyen d'écrire ne serais-ce qu'une pauvre ligne pour tout mes chapitres même avec mes brouillons ! Résultat, j'ai improvisé ! x) Mais j'ai bien improvisé car j'ai réussi à vous pondre presque 3 000 mots ! c'est un bon cadeau non ? ;)  
Bref, maintenant ce chapitre est enfin prêt, appréciez-le, enjoy ! ;) _

* * *

CHAPITRE 6  
  
« - Dis-moi Naruto, pourquoi tu veux absolument être mon ami ? »

_Cette question me trotte dans la tête depuis le début de la sortie. Pourquoi moi ? J'ai quoi de plus que les autres ? _

« - Bah tout simplement parce que je trouve sympa ! »

_Juste pour ça. Tu veux resté avec moi juste parce que je suis sympa ? Mais on ne ce connais même pas ! Tu ne connais rien de moi et pourtant c'est comme-ci tu me considérais comme ton meilleur ami. Comme-ci on se connaissait depuis des lustres ! Je ne te comprend pas, tu es tellement bizarre mais tu me donne envie de te regarder encore et encore quand tu parle. Je n'arrive pas à t'interrompre quand tu te mets à déblatérer des millions de phrases à la seconde. Le pire, c'est que je suis littéralement pendu à tes lèvres. On c'est vu deux fois et c'est comme-ci je te connaissais depuis toujours..._

[...]

« - _Monsieur Uchiwa, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne vous avait pas vu parmi nous... Monsieur Uchiwa, votre frère et moi-même avons décidé de prendre rendez-vous dés votre sortie de l'hôpital. Comme vous le savez, vous avez beaucoup de retard a rattraper dans votre parcours et j'ai bien peur que vos examens de fin d'année ne ce passe plutôt mal... Vous comprenez Monsieur que votre bulletin est vierge depuis le début du deuxième trimestre... Bla bla bla bla bla..._ »

Je porte mon regard sur Sasuke qui lui, à la tête posée sur ces mains et ne semble pas écouter un traître mot de ce que lui raconte le principal de son lycée. C'est comme s'il en avait strictement rien à faire de ces études à ce moment même. Le principal, complètement dans son monde, est toujours en train de déballer pourquoi Sasuke aurait des difficultés a réussir ces examens tout ça grâce aux vues de ces derniers bulletins.

« - _Ce qu'il y aurait de mieux pour vous Monsieur Uchiwa, ce serait d'envisager le redoublement pour retravailler sur les thèmes que vous n'avez pas pu voir cette année à cause de votre hospitalisation..._ »

Je détourne mon regarde de mon frère pour examiner la conclusion du principal ainsi que son visage. Pour Sasuke, redoubler serait une forte possibilité mais il possède une qualité pour l'apprentissage, que j'en suis sûr, la classe supérieure lui serait accessible. Malgré mon hypothèse, seul Sasuke peut déterminer si oui ou non il veut redoubler. Je chercher de nouveau à regarder mon frère qui ne tient plus sa tête avec ces mains, mais je le vois qu'il regarde son principal d'une drôle de façon. Comme-ci se que celui-ci venait de raconter la plus grosse bêtise du siècle.

« - _Est si,... Malgré tout, je ne voulais pas redoubler ?_ tente Sasuke d'une voie blanche  
\- _Les notes de cette première partie de votre examens comptent tout autant que ceux que vous allez passer l'an prochain si vous ne redoublez pas. Elles peuvent vous apportez votre diplôme voir même une mention. Je vous demande d'être raisonnable et de penser au redoublement. Je cherche juste à vous guidez sur la bonne voie Monsieur Uchiwa, réfléchissez donc à ma proposition et faites-moi parvenir votre réponse dans votre fiche navette._ »

[...]

Sui : _Tu sais, c'est pas si terrible que ça, regarde ! Moi aussi je redouble ! Et puis, si tu redouble aussi, on pourra demander à être dans la même classe !_

Sasu : _Je sais pas si je redouble ou pas, j'ai pas envie de me retaper une année..._

Sui : _Une demie année ! Moi je me la retape tout entière stp !_

Sasu : _Héhé, 'xcuse mec !  
_

Sui :_ Réfléchis bien mec, et je veux être le premier à être au courant !  
_

Sasu :_ OK !_

[...]

Voilà qu'un mois est passée, Sasuke, avec beaucoup de mal à l'admettre, a choisit le redoublement au lieu de s'acharner sur ces cours manqués. Le principal était content qu'un de ces élèves comprennent pourquoi il était plus judicieux pour lui de redoubler et Suigetsu était heureux qu'il ne redouble pas seul mais avec un de ces amis. Malgré qu'il redouble, Sasuke dut passer ces examens, rendant quasiment feuille blanche a chaque fois et sortant avant tout les autres.

Les vacances sont en vue, le soleil et au rendez-vous, il faut beau, il fait chaud, le paradis après de long et dur examen... Que Sasuke n'avait jamais aussi mal réussi ! 13 en français écrit, 7 à l'oral, 11 en sciences et 0 au TPE... Jamais il n'avait eu des notes aussi basses... Et c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait des notes en dessous de 15 !

Malgré tout, il essayait de ne pas y penser, et c'est en profitant de ce début de vacances ensoleillé qu'il arrivait à ce détendre. Et avec Naruto aussi. Naruto, qui depuis le début des vacances, venait le voir tout les jours, pour ne pas dire 24h sur 24. Mais Sasuke n'allait pas regretter d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Ensemble il jouait à la console, allait se balader, malgré les nombreuses réticences du brun... En bref, Sasuke sortait beaucoup et son frère en était très content.

[...]

Aujourd'hui c'est le 14 juillet, il fait très chaud, si je me souvient bien il doit faire plus de 28 degrés. Se soir c'est l'inauguration de la fête foraine et j'aimerais bien emmener Sasuke avec moi.  
D'après Itachi, il aime pas trop aller dans des endroits peuplés, et c'est encore pire depuis qu'il est handicapé. Je le comprend car il a peur du regard des autres. C'est un miracle que je puisse le sortir jusqu'au parc m'a t'il dit. Le truc c'est que j'adore allé à la fête foraine ! Il y a plein de lumière partout, il y a beaucoup de manège et cette ambiance de fête me rend toujours heureux.

J'ai envie de faire découvrir cette ambiance à Sasuke...

[...]

« - _Aller Sasuke !_  
\- _Non il y a pas moyen !_  
\- _Aller ça va être super ! Fait le pour moi s'te plait !_  
\- _Pourquoi je le ferais pour toi ? C'est pas comme-ci on était ensemble !_ »

Je me crispe suite à mes mots. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu dire comme connerie encore... Sans que je ne puisse agire, Naruto se met à rougir, et à faire une tête bizarre. Je me mets à rougir de honte suite à mes mots complètement stupide. C'est un ami. Juste un ami. Il veut juste qu'on sorte entre copain. C'est tout ! Sasuke tu te fais des films bizarres depuis quelque temps, ça ne va plus ! Oublie tes idées mal tournées maintenant !

Mais à quoi je pense aussi ? C'est pas comme-ci Naruto voulait m'emmener à un rendez-vous ! Je ne suis pas gay et lui non plus ! Enfin, je crois pas.

Je redescend sur terre quand j'entends le rire de Naruto résonner à mes oreilles. Il se fout de ma gueule !? Mon rougissement de honte se transforme peu à peu en rougissement de colère et je me retourne pour partir sinon je risque de faire un meurtre dans les secondes qui suivent...

« - _Pardon Sasuke, je ne voulais pas te vexer !_ Fit Naruto tout en me suivant  
\- _Et bin figure-toi que si, tu m'as vexé !_  
\- _Pardon, je ne recommencerais plus, c'est promit !_ »

Je me retourne et regarde de nouveau Naruto dans les yeux.

« - _Ok..._  
\- _Donc tu viens avec moi se soir ?_  
\- _J'ai jamais dis ça !_  
-_ Mais aller ! Ça va être nul sans toi !_  
\- _... Bon ok, mais c'est pas seul et unique fois qu'on y va ok ?_  
\- _Promis !_ »

[...]

On est en pleine nuit et pourtant la place est plus lumineuse que jamais. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu autant de couleur rassemblée dans un seul et même endroit. Des gens se promènent tranquillement, des enfants crient et jouent, les plus vieux rient en regardant les plus jeunes s'amuser comme des fous. Malgré tout, je ne me sens pas très l'aise... Il y a beaucoup de monde dans les rues, quelque fois je me fais bousculer et avec Naruto, on est très compressé. Il me tient solidement la main mais la foule ne fait pas attention au fait que j'ai une canne pour m'aider à marcher. Ce qui est bien dans l'ensemble, car ils ne me regardent pas bizarrement mais j'aimerais qu'ils arrêtent de me bousculer de tout les côtés !

Naruto fais tout pour qu'on s'arrête à chaque jeu présent devant nous. Et je prends même plaisir à m'y arrêter. On a joué à la pêche aux canards, ou j'ai laminé Naruto tellement j'ai vite pêché mes sept canards; on s'est acheté des pommes d'amour et de la barbe à papa, qu'on a utilisé comme des épées, à cause de ça, on c'est mis de la barbe à papa partout sur nous... Et on aussi fait plusieurs tours de montagne russe, ce qui était tout nouveau pour moi et franchement, c'était aussi très excitant ! Mais c'est très épuisant de marcher en continu avec ma jambe... Au bout d'un moment elle commence à vraiment me faire mal... Mais pour faire plaisir à Naruto je ne dis rien, il à l'air de tellement s'amuser.

[...]

Sasuke et Naruto découvre l'un après l'autre, tout les recoins de la fête foraine à une telle vitesse, que Sasuke avait du mal à suivre le mouvement. Naruto continu de traîner le brun derrière lui sans que celui-ci ne se plaigne de sa douleur. C'est seulement quand le blond se retourna vers Sasuke pour lui demander de faire un tour d'un autre manège à sensation qu'il remarqua une des nombreuses grimaces de douleurs du brun. Suite à sa découverte, Naruto traîna Sasuke jusqu'à un petit snack bar pour lui permettre de souffler un peu. C'est au tour d'un verre que Sasuke commença à reprendre du poil de la bête.

« - _C'est gentil de me laisser souffler un peu._ Commença Sasuke en soupirant d'aise et surtout heureux de s'être enfin assit  
\- _C'est normal Sas', Il fait aussi que tu t'amuse, si tu as mal, fais le moi savoir._ Répond Naruto tout sourire  
\- _Tu sais... Je ne suis jamais aller à la fête foraine quand j'étais petit..._  
\- _Ouais mon frère me l'a dit. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai voulu t'amener avec moi !_ »

[...]

Mon coeur commence a taper fort dans ma cage thoracique. Je me sens touché par l'attention de Naruto en vers moi, il veut me faire plaisir et en même temps de faire découvrir des choses nouvelles. Je me sens charmé. Mais une flaupé de question trottent désormais dans ma tête. Pourquoi il m'invite ? Est-ce qu'il attend quelque chose de moi ? Est-ce que c'est un signe qu'il veut plus ? Je dois considérer ça comme un rendez-vous ?...  
Mon cerveau se bloque sur la dernière question que je me suis énuméré. Un rendez-vous ? Mais non, je délire. Il veut juste être mon ami. Mais... S'il voulait plus que ça ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Et pourquoi mon coeur bat plus vite ? Pourquoi je me sens tellement bien quand je suis à ses côtés ? Pourquoi je l'écoute toujours attentivement ? Et surtout, pourquoi j'ai l'impression de m'intéresser à lui !?

Je suis pourtant complètement hétéro, à 100% des pied à la tête ! Alors pourquoi je ressens tout ça !?

Je sens mes joues se colorer mais je fais tout pour sembler être le plus normal possible. Il ne faut pas que Naruto me voit rougir ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça peu bien lui faire d'abord que je rougisse ? Rohh Sasuke arrête donc de te triturer l'esprit pour rien ! Bon il faut que tu te re saisisse ! Je vais aller toilette ça ira mieux après... Je commence à me lever, un peu trop brutalement pour ma jambe. Je fais la grimace.

« - _Sas' ça va ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? Tu veux faire quoi ?_  
\- _Non ça va t'inquiet, j'ai juste besoin d'aller au toilette._  
\- _Ah ok, tu es sûr que..._ Commença Naruto avant d'être coupé  
\- _T'inquiet pas je ne vais pas me perdre, garde la table tu veux bien._ »

Ma dernière phrase sonnait comme une question alors que c'était plutôt une affirmation plus qu'autre chose. Je prends ma canne et commence à chercher les toilettes de mes yeux. Un petit bâtiment à côté du snack était installé et il y avait une pancarte où il y était écrit en gros "TOILETTE". Je me dirigea donc vers se bâtiment.

« - _Ok. _»

[...]

Je me lave les mains, ma canne reposant sur le coin du lavabo. Je me regarde dans la glace. J'ai plutôt bonne mine. Mon teint est blanc mais sans être blafard, je n'ai plus de cernes sous les yeux mon corps n'est plus aussi maigre qu'avant... Oui je peux dire que je me sens mieux. Et je ne veux pas dire mais si je refais de la muscu, je pourrais redevenir celui que j'étais avant, même sans un de mes... Membres...  
Je vais beaucoup mieux mais pourtant... Je n'arrive toujours pas à dire que... Je suis... Que j'ai perdu... ma jambe... C'est dure. C'est comme ci c'était un rêve. Ou un cauchemar je ne sais pas trop. J'entends la chasse se tirer et je vois à travers le miroir un gros bonhomme qui sort sans prêter attention à personne. Je viens de finir de me laver les mains et maintenant je me les sèche avec le sèche-mains. Il y n'a pas beaucoup de place entre le lavabo et la porte des toilettes et quand le gros monsieur passe derrière moi, il me bouscule et fait aussi tomber ma canne. Mais il ne fait rien et commence à partir comme ci de rien n'était.

« - _Eh mec, tu pourrai au moins être poli et t'excuser. _»

Le gros mec se retourne pour me regarder d'une manière mauvaise. Mais manque de pot, j'en ai battu des centaines des mecs comme lui.

« - _Et pourquoi je devrais m'excuser ?  
_\- _Parce que tu m'as bousculer et que tu as fais tomber ma canne. _»

Il me zieute, puis il cherche du regard ma canne qui est au sol. Il encore de nouveau son regard dans le mien et me fait un rictus malsain.

« - _Oups, pardon, j'ai fais tomber ta canne ! Pauvre petit ! _»

La porte des toilettes s'ouvre sur un vieil homme alors que l'autre se fout littéralement de moi.

« - _Eh ! Tu ne vois pas que je ne suis pas apte à la ramasser ? Tu pourrais être plus poli et m'aider !_»

Le gros lard s'arrête pas de rigoler et il fiche le camps des toilettes. Je suis rouge de honte de mettre fais humilier comme ça. Jamais on ne m'avait traité ainsi ! Je me vengerai, fois d'Uchiwa, et il va prendre chère ! Je me maintiens alors au lavabo pour essayer de reprendre ma canne tombé au sol. Le vieil homme s'approcha de moi et prit ma canne pour me la donner.

« - _Tenez jeune homme.  
_\- _Merci beaucoup monsieur. _Dis-je avec un petit sourire made in Sasuke  
_\- Ahhh.. Certains jeunes de nos jours.. _Soupire-t-il tout en rentrant dans l'un des toilettes. »

Quand à moi je sorti de la bâtisse pour rejoindre Naruto. Mais je n'es pas le temps de faire des pas de plus puisse que le gros tas qui était dans les toilettes se trouve devant moi avec d'autres mecs.

« - _Tiens... Le pauvre petit. Pas besoin d'aide pour marcher au moins ?_ ricane-t-il tout comme ces singes »

Je ne réagis pas à sa remarque et commence à le contourner quand tout à coup...

* * *

_Et voila la fin de ce chapitre, qui a eu du mal à sortir, je l'admet..._  
_Mais j'ai un peu changé la configuration des chapitres suivant lors je l'ai remis au goût du jour ! ;) _  
_J'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même, et sur cette fin plutôt mystérieuse, je vous souhaite une bonne année avec un peu en retard ! :D_  
_Sasu-Chan !_


	8. INFO IMPORTANTE !

Bonjour, bonsoir.

Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas un chapitre qui sort mais une information de la plus haute importance pour moi comme pour vos yeux.  
J'ai relu mes chapitres pour voir ce que j'avais bien mis sur et je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait ÉNORMÉMENT de faute d'orthographe.  
Je ne peux pas laisser ça comme ça. Alors je vais retravailler sur mes anciens chapitres et finir celui que j'étais en train d'écrire.  
Il devrait même bientôt sortir.  
Je suis désolée de l'attente et tout, et j'espère que vous appréciez mon travail même avec les nombreuses fautes, qui sont souvent de frappe et que je ne revois pas forcément quand je me relis.

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, soirée, semaine et tout le tratra !  
Sasu-Chan3.


End file.
